


your heart's desire

by Azurelitestar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment (for the author while writing this), dimitri and felix being embarrassing idiots, sylvain being a different kind of idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurelitestar/pseuds/Azurelitestar
Summary: "Come on Felix. Just think about it! When was the last time you had the chance to get all cuddly with His Majesty?*In which Sylvain tries for the umpteenth time to get his king and best friend together. It goes exactly according to plan, for once - but for reasons he wouldn't quite have expected.For Dimilix Week 2021.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	your heart's desire

Sylvain, Felix determines, has officially lost his mind.

"What," Felix takes a breath, "did you just say."

The Margrave Gautier blinks. Then, has the audacity to fucking wink at him as he tosses Felix his trademark shit-eating grin.

"I was just saying," Sylvain drawls casually, "that it would be fun if we could, y'know, hang around with each other like we did when we were kids. Just the four of us, taking a little trip down memory lane. Think about the good ol' days."

"Are you insane," Felix deadpans, "or are you just plain stupid."

Sylvain shrugs. Still grinning. "Wouldn't hurt anyone."

Except for Felix's pride, maybe. Or Ingrid's. Or, worse off, tarnish their king's image and reputation, if word of this were to get out.

Felix can't be bothered to give a horse's ass about Sylvain's.

"Then reminisce by yourself," says Felix. "I won't have any part in this."

"But how can there be a Huddle Night when there isn't anyone to huddle with?" Sylvain points out.

"Exactly," Felix huffs. "So there won't be one. Goodbye."

"Wait— Felix, wait up."

Felix does not wait. Instead, he stalks off, marching towards his office.

Sylvain hastens his steps to match Felix's pace.

"Come on, Felix. It'll be fun."

"Mortifying is more like it," Felix grumbles.

"Don't be like that. You love Huddle Night! Don't you remember?"

"We're not kids anymore, Sylvain."

"Sure but it doesn't mean we can't still play Huddle Night now that we've grown up. Besides, you know you want to."

Felix halts just so that he can keep Sylvain on the full receiving end of the fiercest glare he can muster. "No I don't," he replies through gritted teeth.

Sylvain waves it off. "Uh-huh, sure. So how does tonight sound?"

"Sylvain," Felix says, murderously.

It nets him a chortle out of the redhead, which only infuriates Felix even further.

After Felix makes a death threat which Sylvain artfully ignores, Sylvain makes another suggestion.

"Tell you what. If I can get His Majesty and Ingrid to come along, then you'll have to join in too. No backing out, no questions asked."

Felix folds his arms. "And if they don't?"

Sylvain's smile widens. "Then I'll get you any sword you want," he says, "however stupidly expensive it is."

Felix lets out a hum as he considers this. It's an enticing deal, certainly, but therein lies the problem: it's too enticing for something minor in comparison. Sylvain is up to something by suggesting this out of the blue, that much is guaranteed. So it's not completely unlikely that he has already gotten Dimitri and Ingrid's agreement on this – though how Sylvain managed that, Felix does not care to know – and is just trapping Felix into doing the same just to lord it over him.

Felix does not consider himself to be a man so foolish as to fall for something like that. "Still no," he says, and briskly resumes his walking.

"Come onnnnnn Felix," oh goddess he's resorting to _whining_ now does he not know shame, "just think about it! When was the last time you had the chance to get all cuddly with His Majesty?"

Oh.

Oh, so _that's_ what this is all about, then. Felix is going to gut Sylvain and leave his dead body hanging by the castle gates.

He's about to swerve around to declare this in Sylvain's face when another voice joins in.

"Ah. I thought I had heard Sylvain's voice from across the hallway, but I did not expect to see you here as well, Felix."

_For the love of Seiros._

"Oh Your Majesty! My saviour! You've come at just the right time!"

Felix glowers dangerously at Sylvain, while Dimitri simply blinks in confusion. "I'm... honoured to be of aid?"

Screw maiming Sylvain, Felix thinks, trying very hard not to bury his face with his hands. Perhaps he ought to drive his sword through his own entrails and be done with this instead.

~*~

The boar ends up agreeing to go along with Sylvain's idiotic plan. Which is, frankly, not entirely unexpected, since Dimitri is probably being his overly, stupidly considerate self again and can't bring himself to turn Sylvain down – which is something Felix and Dedue have been working very hard on to help Dimitri with striking a balance to ensure he doesn't take on too much workload by himself. Something that he is terribly prone to doing.

Unfortunately, this is not the same type of situation to persuade Dimitri otherwise.

"You could've just said no there and then," Ingrid points out.

Felix snorts. "And leave Sylvain alone to huddle with Dimitri? Under the covers, on the king's bed? Really?"

Ingrid's brows furrow. "Must you really phrase it in such a manner?" she says with a sigh.

"You were the one who called it 'improper' in the first place," he retorts.

"Well, because it is."

"Obviously someone doesn't think so." It doesn't need to be said who that 'someone' is.

By now his only comfort in these unforeseen circumstances lies in the fact that Ingrid is sensible enough not to go along with Sylvain's antics – which is sadly not saying very much – reasoning that it would be far from proper for a knight to be seen in her king's private chambers cuddling close to said king for the sole purpose of reliving childhood memories. She did try talking Sylvain out of it so that Dimitri could call the whole thing off, but Sylvain has grown immune to her lectures by now and is also, for some unfathomable reason, astonishingly determined to see this thing through. Which leaves Felix little choice but to agree only so that he can at least manage the damage control aspect of this disaster.

"You do realise," Ingrid says, carefully, after a brief moment of silence, "that you going along with it might just be what Sylvain wants, don't you?"

Felix's scowl hardens. "That's precisely the problem," he acknowledges with a grumble.

"So just don't show up, then." Then she adds, before Felix can cut in: "After all, if that's his goal, then I'm sure he'll call it off if you're not there."

Felix pulls his lips thin. It's not that he hasn't considered this. But knowing Sylvain, he will not let Felix off that easy and will likely find other ways – that are potentially even more obnoxious and annoying – until Felix finally caves in. Or, worse still, come up with even more outlandish ideas in the name of 'walking down memory lane'; Huddle Night is considerably tame already compared to some other potential suggestions Sylvain could've thought of, if Felix has to be frank.

And then there's Dimitri. Dimitri, who flushed slightly yet smiled all the same at Sylvain's idea. Dimitri, who looked to Felix and asked him if he would be a part of it, an expectant twinkle in his eye. Dimitri, who beamed like the golden sun when Felix eventually murmured out his reluctant agreement.

He runs his hand over his face and sighs heavily into it.

~*~

Five minutes before the appointed time, Felix arrives at hallway where the king's chambers is located and finds Dedue standing guard alone at the entrance.

"Ah," says Dedue, "you're early."

Felix isn't surprised that Dedue knows; Dimitri himself likely would've told him about it even if Sylvain already hasn't. It still, however, doesn't stop him from grimacing nonetheless.

"I just want to get this over and done with," Felix mumbles. "I'm guessing Sylvain isn't here yet."

"You are correct. The Margrave sent along a message earlier to inform that he will likely be running late." Dedue gives a quiet hum. "I had thought he would've told you as well."

Oh, of fucking course Sylvain didn't see fit to inform him of the same. He sees what Sylvain's true motive is, now. Felix is absolutely going to go through with his death threats the next he sees him.

"He's not coming, is he."

Dedue gives him a mildly sympathetic look. "I would suppose not," he agrees.

It is not a response that he hasn’t been expecting, but it still gets Felix fuming all the same and he considers storming off there and then. But Dedue, with all his impeccable timing, seems to read through the layers of Felix's moods, as he has grown incredibly skilled at doing over the years of working together with him much to Felix's chagrin.

Dedue says, "I believe I should let you know that His Majesty appears to be aware of this as well."

Now that – that is what Felix is surprised by. So much so that the thought of clobbering Sylvain immediately flies out of his mind, and there is not even an ounce of the anger and frustration that has kept him so tense throughout the day left remaining within him, not even the capability to form a proper response to what Dedue had just told him.

Dimitri knows. He knows, and yet he didn't send word or give any indication of holding the ridiculous thing off. Which means – which means...

What _does_ it mean?

Felix sighs and shakes his head in resignment for the umpteenth time since Sylvain has declared his preposterous plan. There's only one way to find out the answer, it seems – and he's certainly not about to like it.

~*~

In the days when they had been young enough to still find joy and excitement in visiting and staying over at each other's castles, there had been times when the nights would go so cold that they had to bury themselves under additional layers of fur lined over their thick, almost suffocating quilts and remain firmly tucked in bed, unable to roam freely about in order to play. It was during such times that they had played what became known amongst just the four of them as Huddle Night.

It was, strictly speaking, nothing like any of the games they had usually played. Even more strictly, it probably shouldn't even be called a game at all. But ever since they had devised it, whenever such a night were to occur, Sylvain would pat on the covers, grin and say: "Let's play Huddle Night!" And just like that, they had.

Tonight, Felix distantly thinks as he strides across the room, is not like one of those nights.

For one, they have come here to the capital in order to meet and discuss with Dimitri regarding state affairs, not to have a silly little sleepover. Trade, taxation, education – among multiple other things. Particularly so for Sylvain, who, despite his appearances, has been working tirelessly on peace negotiations with Sreng’s leaders. For another, it is the middle of summer, and though such nights in Faerghus are colder than the regions down south the weather is still pleasant enough that sometimes the covers are not even deemed necessary in order to keep warm.

In other words, they don't need a Huddle Night. And Felix is certain Dimitri knows this. Dimitri might be a stubborn boar of a fool at times but he's really only a fool when it comes to his own well-being than anything else.

So why is he going along with it?

"Because I remember how much you adored it back then," he hears Dimitri tell him, which is how Felix painfully realises that he has just asked that aloud, "and I thought, perhaps, you might be harbouring that sentiment still."

"…Like you said, that's all in the past," Felix says, crossing his arms. "We can't just do Huddle Night like we used to."

Dimitri hums as he appears to mull over this. "And why not, Felix?"

Seriously? Does he really not understand?

"In case it hasn't gotten into that thick skull of yours yet, we aren't kids anymore, Dimitri."

Dimitri's smile – the one that's so sickeningly fond that it makes him look an idiot – widens slightly. "And who is the person that determined that we still can't very much do the same, just because we've gotten older?"

Felix stares at him dryly. "You're serious," he mutters. "You actually seriously want to do this. Even knowing Sylvain is setting us up for something so stupid, you still want to go ahead with this."

Dimitri coughs lightly into his hand. "Sylvain's methods are... unconventional and a tad bit extreme, yes. But I must admit, I don't wholly disagree with his intentions. And I, for one, don’t see this as ‘stupid’ by any means."

Felix flings his arms into the air and starts pacing furiously. Perhaps Dimitri is more of a fool than he initially thought him to be. "You can't just – go around and _huddle_ with people because you think it might be _fun_. I can't believe you can even begin to think of Sylvain's brand of lunacy to be _fun_."

"But it is not just anybody I wish to huddle with, Felix." Dimitri takes pause. "It is you."

Felix's thoughts come to a screeching halt as his footsteps do. "What."

Dimitri absently picks at his thumb as he tries to avoid Felix's stiff gaze. "That is, to say, I do honestly find the notion embarrassing and would certainly not have agreed to it so easily under normal circumstances, but it is precisely because it is you that I would not mind huddling—"

"Stop," Felix cuts in. "Just. Just stop."

Dimitri raises his head and looks at him in the eye. "Felix?"

Felix holds his head in his hand as he feels the back of his neck burning. "Fucking _Seiros_ do you really have to phrase it like that."

"But it is the simple truth of the matter," Dimitri says. "After all, we are re-enacting a childhood pastime of ours that we've all so endearingly termed as—"

"Don't fucking say it."

"—Huddle Night," and Felix feels a flare of red-hot fury at Dimitri clearly, blatantly ignoring him, "where, I recall with a certain clarity, you would've so joyfully settled yourself next to me so that you could cling—"

"Shut up, just shut up right now," Felix snaps.

"—onto me as the four of us ducked under the covers, declaring that you wouldn't ever want to let me go— Oomf."

Pressing the pillow he just snatched firmly against Dimitri's mouth while shoving him into his bed, Felix hisses, "I _said_ , shut up."

Dimitri simply blinks. Then looks at him in complete silence, not bothering to move neither the pillow nor Felix off. But even when forced to shut up like this there's no concealing the mirth in his shining blue eye; Felix can practically feel him trying to smile yet again beneath the pillow, the unmistakeable twirl of his lips against the material.

He has half a mind to toss the damn thing away just so he can see it – but no. If he does, then Dimitri is going to spew more nonsense, which is the last thing he needs right now. But it's also not like he can stay in this... ridiculous position forever, either.

As Felix starts frantically considering his options, he senses Dimitri shifting under him. And before he can do anything about it a familiar hand curls around his wrists as something is sent flying over his head. Something warm and soft, and not too heavy that it rests comfortably over his head and shoulders, trailing down his back.

It takes just the briefest of moments for him to realise what exactly it is, and when he does he feels something explode within him, sending off hot shockwaves throughout every fibre of his being and rendering him utterly speechless in its wake.

A tug against his wrist later, Dimitri's overly affectionate grin peeks from underneath the pillow and Felix feels as though he's seeing stars.

"There we go," Dimitri says, tenderly. "All under the covers, just like we used to."

"...You do realise," Felix manages, when he finally finds his voice, "that this is absolutely nothing like how it had gone back then."

Dimitri lets out a quiet chuckle. "Oh, of course I do." He trails his thumb across Felix's wrist, and every bit of his touch only burns and burns, tingling and electrifying. "After all, we haven't even started huddling."

Felix very vaguely contemplates the idea of committing regicide in said king's bed. "Goddess do you have any idea how fucking embarrassing you're being."

Dimitri only smiles assuredly up at him. "So you say," he replies, "but you're actually enjoying this. Aren't you?"

 _Fuck_ , Felix thinks, as he feels a wave of heat sweep across his face, as though even his face has not been spared by the far-reaching effects of Dimitri’s touch. "No I'm not," he retorts.

Dimitri simply gives him a non-committal hum. Then, he lets go of Felix's wrists, reaches up and tugs at the quilt. Once. Then twice. As though gently beckoning Felix to him. And Felix – Felix has no idea why, but he lets him. Moves down along with Dimitri’s tender, magnetising pull, growing closer and closer.

Until they both realise the pillow is still in the way. Felix twists his grip into it but doesn't bother shoving it off. He can practically feel the rumble of amusement mixed with resignment all over Dimitri's demeanour, and fights the urge to smirk.

"Felix," Dimitri starts. "You know you don't have to, well, keep holding onto that. Do you?"

Felix snorts. "And where else am I supposed to throw this thing to? Thanks to you, I don't even have enough room to put this under your head."

"That's not what I..." Dimitri takes pause, frowning slightly. "You can't possibly be comfortable in a position like this."

"Oh _now_ you worry about whether I'm 'comfortable'."

"Felix," Dimitri says, quietly. "Just for tonight, be honest with yourself. Please."

"What's that supposed to—"

"You know Sylvain was right," Dimitri continues on. "About how you want this. About how long it has been since we have ever... well, cuddled together, as he had put it." He shifts the covers slightly. "This isn't about re-enacting Huddle Night at all, and I think you know that."

Felix goes utterly, deathly quiet.

Dimitri gives him another bashful smile. Lets go of one side of the quilt, to brush his knuckles against Felix's cheek, and if it hasn’t already Felix’s mind collapses unto itself there and then. "Though, I suspect Sylvain may have well been setting us up not knowing we have already long devoted ourselves to each other," he murmurs. "But the point still stands, I find. After all, given how close we had been back then merely as friends in our shared childhood, I think it only natural that you would want to bridge that gap now, in a different capacity altogether."

Felix remains silent as Dimitri continues stroking his cheek. For that moment, as though suspended in time, they keep their gaze fastened to each other, neither turning nor looking away. Until, finally, Felix decides he's had his fair share of empty staring that's getting them absolutely nowhere with whatever it is they have going on right now. "And you?"

Dimitri blinks as his hand stills. "Me?"

"You’re only going on and on about me," Felix clarifies, softly. "What is it that _you_ want?"

"Ah," Dimitri breathes. Tugs on the covers, again, as he regards Felix with fond reverence shining bright in his eye. "I believe that should go without saying."

Felix narrows his eyes and flicks Dimitri on the forehead. "Wrong answer."

Dimitri's laugh rings like the featherlight chime of a bell, and Felix’s heart soars. "Apologies, my beloved."

"Ugh, stop making this weird," Felix grumbles. "You should know we are way past empty words by now."

Dimitri nods as best as he is able to, stuck in an awkward position as he is. "That we are," he agrees.

"So make things right," Felix says, leaning closer, "just like you always say you'd do."

The corners of Dimitri's lips quirk up. He gives the quilt another tug, shifting and adjusting it about. He never takes his eye off Felix for even one second.

"Many years may have passed," he says, voice barely above a whisper, "but you still look just as lovely in this shade of blue as ever."

Felix scoffs, unimpressed. For a scarce moment he thinks his face has gone warm again, but he blames it on being forced under the covers and tries to ignore it. "How shameless. I thought I just said we have long gone past the stage of empty words."

"Perhaps you might soon find my words not all that empty, after you agree to help me move this away," Dimitri suggests, glancing down at the pillow still lain across his chest.

"Shameless," Felix says, again, with a small smirk on his face.

He obliges. Sets the pillow aside, basking in the enjoyment of drawing it out as long as he deliberately can. And Dimitri smiles at him, radiant even under the shade of his quilt, and pulls at the covers once more.

There is no need for any further words after that.

~*~

"The bed wouldn't have fit all of us, anyway," Sylvain says by way of an excuse, when Felix finally catches him the next day.

Felix slowly rests his hand on the hilt of his sword and Sylvain runs off, cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> To set some context Dimitri and Felix are already in an established relationship but are (actually successfully) keeping it under wraps from everyone in this fic, though they haven't gone past the stage of holding hands just yet. Dedue at the very least suspects *something* but even Dimitri hasn't told him. While Sylvain still thinks his friends are hopelessly dancing around each other and haven't confessed yet when they already did lol Ingrid just wishes her childhood friends would all stop being idiots.
> 
> Honestly the only reason why it even worked is because Dimitri wants an excuse, no matter how poor it may be, to cuddle with Felix and despite all his denial Felix himself wants it too. And also because after so many attempts which have entertainingly flopped (because Felix is stubborn like that) Dimitri is starting to take pity on Sylvain. But mostly because Dimilix just wanna cuddle with each other.
> 
> ...This is most likely the fluffiest, sappiest thing I have ever written and it'll probably stay that way for quite some time, so. I went wild with this! And had so much second-hand embarrassment along the way too haha 
> 
> Happy Dimilix Week y'all! *throws confetti*


End file.
